nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Coraline
Brittany Proctor Dear Other Mother, I just wanted to let you know that even though you put me through alot, you have made me realize alot about how much my family means to me. I really think that you are a cruel person to do all that you have done to children. Do you realize how rude it is to keep children from their parents? Up until now, I took life for granted. I wasnt always grateful for the parents I had and wasnt always happy with the life that I had. Even though I am not happy about the pain you put me through, I want to thank you for making me realize how much I truly love my parents. I also want to thank you for making me realize that I need to be satisfied with my life and not take things for granted. Throughout this dilemma, there were a couple times that I thought I would never be able to see or talk to my parents again. That really made me wake up and realize alot. I hope that one day you will turn your life around and be nicer to those around you. It is not worth going through life being miserable. Sincerely: Coraline Writers Note: I thought this was really important to have Coraline write a letter to the other mother because even though the other mother did what she did Corline came out of the experience looking at it as a positive one. It is also important to show how much Coraline really realized how you should not take your parents for granted. This letter shows how much Coraline went through and how mature she became for being such a young age. This letter also shows how her disgusted attitude toward the other mother for putting her and other kids through the misery of not being able to see her parents. Ashley Gates Dear Mr. Cat, I just wanted to thank-you for being my friend and helping me escape the evil other mother. I knew that I could be brave if I had to and there was no way that I would have ever stayed with my other mother and other father, but I feel that you gave me the courage to fight for what I knew what I needed to do . Not only was I able to rescue my real parents but I rescued the souls of those other three children. Without your help I never could have been able to do that. Even though it was really scary, I liked the walk we went on to no place when we were in the other mothers land. She had not created it yet and it as scary and I was confused, but you helped me to realize what I was up against. Also I am so sorry for throwing you at her, the evil other mother. I knew if I didn’t there was no way I would have been able to get to that snow globe. I am so glad that you had your sharp claws to defend yourself. I never thought that she could follow me back to this real world but she did. Luckily I knew about that deep well. Her hand and the key are locked up forever! I am glad that you came back to me once she was gone. I am going to be the best friend and owner that you could ever ask for. We can be explores together now. Thanks Cat, Coraline Writers Note I chose to write a thank-you letter to show what Coraline was thinking from a different perspective. I wanted to show how cat had helped her though a really scary experience, but with cats help she was able to defeat the evil mother. I also thought that it would show what courage Coraline had and even though she was scared, with the help and encouragement of her friend she was able to defeat the evil mother. Hillary Williams Dear Diary, Wow! What an ordeal I had. I thought that I would never be able to write in my diary ever again after what I have been through. I have never been through something like I did these past couple of days. Although I was terrified at times, I have to say that I learned what it is like to be courageous and to never give up. Something that I thought seemed to be too good to be true turned into my worst nightmare. Who would have thought that “the other mother” would have been so nasty and evil after my first encounter with her? I definitely learned that you shouldn’t take your parents for granted. I never realized how much they meant to me until now. I have to say that the cat helped me through this. The cat helped guide me through, especially when I was ready to give up. After this, I think that I have overcome all of my fears. What could I possibly be afraid of anymore? I am proud of myself for being brave and fighting until the end. There were times when I just didn’t think I could go on. I have never been so happy to see my parents! Part of me wants to say something to my parents about this but I think its best that I drop it. I really don’t want to think about it anymore. I am going to go on with my life and do the best I can in school and hope that it never happens again. At least I can say that I am a stronger person now, and I am willing to take on any more obstacles that come my way. I am exhausted so I am going to get some rest. I will write again soon. -Coraline Writer's Note: I chose to do this diary entry because I think it is important to show the different emotions that Coraline is feeling after the obstacles she had to overcome. I wanted to show what a brave, courageous girl she was to go through something like that. Can you imagine being all by yourself while your parents are missing? I also wanted to emphasize the fact that she never gave up. She held on until the end. I thought it was important to bring up how she felt about her parents as well and how sometimes we take our parents for granted. Denise Goy May, 10, 2006 Dear Diary, I'm so glad to be back home. I promise I will be thankful for what I have and not for what I don't have. After coming home from my adventure, I fell asleep on the old couch. When I woke up I thought I had a nightmare, but I soon discovered the three marbles, a stone with a hole in it, and the black key in my pocket. My knee was also scrapped from falling in the dark. I am so happy the cat was my friend because he helped me get home. I should have never opened that door because it called me to enter. I found the other side; it included my other mother and father and Miss Spink and Miss Forcible. They weren't exactly the same. The other mother punished me by putting me in a room behind the mirror. I found other children in there too. Just thier spirits. I had to save us! I tricked the other mother into playing a game with me. In the end, she was going to keep me even if I won. The cat helped escape. After I got home, the other mothers hand was crawling around my house. I was so scared! I showed her. I tricked her by having a tea party over the well. When the other mothers hand reached the tea party, she fell in and I covered her up quickly. She will never escape. My parents didn't seem to know that we lost two days. I know I have to keep my diary locked because if anyone finds this entry they might think I was crazy. I'm glad school starts tomorrow. "Writers notes" I used a diary entry because this is a subject that needs to be kept secret or at least to oneself. I like the moral of the story; do not take your life for granted and learn to enjoy the things you have and not what you don't have. This was a fast read, but I thoroughly enjoyed it. Jeana Brown A Quiz on the book "Coraline" 1.What is coraline? A. A writer B. A traveller C. An explorer D. An adventurer 2.What are the two ladies next door? A. Retired Musicians B. Retired Poets C. Retired Dancers D. Retired Actors 3.What animals does Mr.Bobo have? A. Rats B. Dogs C. Cats D. Rabbits 4.Who is Coraline trying to escape from? A. A cat B. Her mother C. Her neigbors D. Her other mother 5. Who does Coraline find in the cellar? A. Her other father B. Mr. Bobo C. A dead spider D. Her other mother 6. What are the souls made out of? A. Rocks B. Marbles C. Eggs D. Buttons 7. Where does Coraline find her parents? A. At home B. In a snowglobe C. Between the houses D. In the attic 8. How many people does Caroline free? A. 2 and a cat B. 3 and a cat C. 4 and a cat D. 5 and a cat 9. What does Caroline throw on her other mother? A. Water B. A cat C. A rat D. A bird 10. What does Caroline trick into the well? A. A dog B. Her mother C. A hand D. A weasel Answers: 1.C 6.B 2.D 7.B 3.A 8.D 4.D 9.B 5.A 10.C Writers Note: I chose to make a quiz for the book Coraline because I feel that this will have children remember main areas of the book. If they are confused about anything getting the scores will help them with the story. They may have characters mixed up and talking about the quiz and the book will set them right.